Kotori Itsuka
Kotori Itsuka is a new priestess appears in Arc 2, she is the eight priestess to be adopted by Juné and also one of the "missing priestesses". Etymology Kotori (琴里) - Koto 「琴」- means harp, and '-Ri' 「里」 means village. Itsuka (五河) - means five streams/rivers. Appearance A middle school girl with twintails. Kotori has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied with ribbons in three variety of colors of both hair and is separated by each side, called a twintail hair. She also has an antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge) that always sticks out on the top of her head. She uses black ribbons and white ribbons. For Black ribbons, She also wears a red coat, black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of black boots. She also wears other outfits, each consists brown or black colored dress or theme, some are pair with the white ribbons. The most noticeable part of her appearance falls under how she's constantly occupied with a lollipop in her mouth. Her height is stated to be 146 cm, and her three sizes are B72/W53/H74. In her "Priestess form," she wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. Personality Kotori has a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader personality. Sometime, she can be rough though but sweet. She also can be jealous when Juné spending more time with Yoshino and Rio, and she get into arguing with Sarah a lot though. In her priestess form, Kotori acts the same as her was but if she stays in that form for too long, her second, "priestess personality," takes over and she becomes an aggressive and merciless killing machine, who only cares about battling enemies to death. It could be said that battling strong opponents (and utterly destroying them) is her only interest. Later, June gibe her a pair of white ribbons, when she wears it, she is a delicate little sister who is very dependent upon her "foster mother". She can be spoiled, naive, but still sweet and kind. Powers & Abilities ' Kotori_Itsuka 28.jpg| Camael002.jpg Camael003.jpg Kotori_Itsuka 29.jpg|Regenerating Ability Camael001.png| in Fiction '''Angel: '''Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) ''Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka's powers are inherited by Juné's Efreet, her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. In her priestess form, Kotori's clothes change into her Astral Dress Elohim Gibor, which resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own flames. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of others. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, which Juné uses/borrows on many occasions since Kotori gave her "link" to Juné once again. Basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened but only covers the recipient's body. The nature of Kotori's powers makes her prone to losing control over the urge of defeating another priestess, and has caused widespread damage during the two times it was unleashed. For this reason, Kotori sees her powers as a last resort that she only chooses to use during a desperate situation. Howover, Juné helped Kotori by training her, now she can battle no matter how long she stayed but if Kotori herself witness she done for, overwhelmed by other, going to be kill, she will go berserk again. Trivia * Kotori has the character for "5" (「五」河) in her name (even though it is in her family name), referring to the fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Power and Judgment." * Kotori is the only one who's managed to fight evenly against Bellia beside Juné so far. * Kotori's surname, "Itsuka", means "Five Streams/Rivers". * Her codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore. * Her angel, Camael's, name means "The severity of God." * Camael is associated with the planet Mars. * Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden holding a flaming sword. * Kotori's astral dress, "Elohim Gibor", means "God of Battles", "Almighty God," or "God is a Hero" in Hebrew. * Kotori is weak towards the horror genre. * Kotori's favorite candy is the well-known lollipop Chupa Chups. * She loves bath bombs and finds it difficult to resist them. * Her birthday is August 3rd, which means her Zodiac sign is Leo and the sign of Leo is generally associated the element of fire because it is in the group of the fire elements of the zodiac signs. This connection with her zodiac to the element fire could be a reference to her spirit power of fire. * Kotori's "Megiddo" is similar in terms of looks with ★rock Cannon used by Black★Rock Shooter in Black★Rock Shooter series. * Kotori's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Priestess Category:NightmareLorelei's Works